


children of snow

by DragonladyNatz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: @ brain stop pack bonding with the things you think up. make irl friends instead you freakin weeb, @ my gift recipient sorry for this late hot piece of trash, @ my other stories im sorry, Established Relationship, Fantasy AU, I tried my best, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kinda, M/M, Mild magic mentions, Parenthood, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, Trans Male Character, Victor spelt as Viktor, YOI Secret Santa 2018, Yuki Onna! Yūri, Yuuri spelt as Yūri, and explaining how underparts is your sex, but its when yuri is explaining trans stuff to miyuki, cuz that means ill wanna write more of this, dont even mention said underparts by name i promise, i dont skate so sorry if my description of skating sucks, irl got in the way but tbh thats a shit excuse but its the truth, now back to proper tagging, unfortunately im now attached to miyuki and kaito, very very very vague mentions of genitals, which is BULLSHIT, written mostly at 3am so. yikes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonladyNatz/pseuds/DragonladyNatz
Summary: A series of snapshots into the lives of the Katsuki-Nikiforov family.





	children of snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aceklaviergavin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceklaviergavin/gifts).



> Мишенка - Mishenka: I’m not Russian, neither do I speak the language, but this is my best attempt at a Russian-style nickname for Miyuki.  
> Папочка - Papochka: Again, not Russian, but from my research, this is a very affectionate term to address your father with.  
> パパ - Papa: Pretty self explanatory, my research tells me its a cutesy, affectionate way to refer to your father in Japanese  
> Витыа - Vitya: self explanatory.

Yūri watches his husband gently cradle their daughter to his chest, cooing and murmuring a mix of random nothings in Russians and soft declarations of “Я люблю тебя”. While he does ache to hold the baby he just birthed, babies lose heat quickly, and Yūri knows his naturally cooler body temperature from being a yuki onna will not be particularly beneficial to the little baby. Tiny little Miyuki had to be swaddled in what seemed like a million blankets after being returned to Yūri for a brief but nonetheless essential first nursing, before being passed over to an antsy Viktor to be warmed up by his body heat. 

Yūri knows he probably looks like shit right now - drenched in sweat from exertion, feeling so bloody exhausted that it most certainly shows on his face - but when Viktor takes a second to look up from their daughter, his eyes are shining, both from the tears beginning to well up and the awe, the love that Yūri can see, and Yūri knows its for him, and for their little Miyuki.

Katsuki-Nikiforov Miyuki. Yūri can see that her skin is pale, but unlike Yūri’s own snow-like, almost translucent skin, her has a warm glow that matches Viktor’s own. Yūri watches as Viktor looks back at his daughter, matching her enthralled gaze as he looked into eyes that matched his own icy blues. 

Knowing that Viktor is absorbed in his own little world consisting only of himself and Miyuki, Yūri takes a inhales deeply from the oxygen mask strapped to his face and turns his attention to his parents and sister rushing into the room.

* * *

 

Viktor lets out a soft groan as the sun’s light ever so gently and ever so  _ rudely  _ infiltrates his consciousness and bring him out of his slumber. He stubbornly keeps his eyes shut in vain hopes to drift back into his dreams, but after a few seconds he lets out a sigh and blinks his eyes open.

A smile creeps onto Viktor’s face as his eyes focus on the sight before him. His Yūri is still fast asleep, mouth slightly open as he huffs out soft, frosty breaths. His long, silky hair is spread out over their pillows, the black locks contrasting their cream pillowcases like the darkest of inks on parchment. Even in his sleep, his Yūri curls protectively around the sleeping child between himself and Viktor.   
  
As though sensing Viktor’s thoughts, Miyuki scrunches up her little face before opening her eyes and letting out a yawn. She blinks sleepily, then turns over to snuggle deeper into the embrace of her sleeping Papa. Viktor lets out a chuckle as, just like he had moments earlier, Miyuki tries to force herself back into slumberland. After a valiant effort, she finally gives up with a whine and slowly sits up, then turning back to Viktor. She yawns again as she greets Viktor with a “Morning, папочка.” 

Viktor can’t help but coo at the three year old’s sleepy, bleary-eyed expression, and reaches over to tug Miyuki to his chest and hug her tightly. “Morning, мишенка,” he greets in return as he cards his long fingers through her shoulder-length black hair, so very much like Yūri’s. Miyuki pulls back from his hug and tugs at Viktor’s collar, and he leans down closer to her only to receive a smooch to the tip of his nose, which promptly gets coated in a layer of icy frost. Viktor pouts dramatically as Miyuki starts giggling uncontrollably, explaining between giggles that “パパ taught me that yesterday!” 

“Oh, no! I’ve been attacked! My nose is so cold it’s going to fall off, waaah! I have to avenge my poor nose!” Viktor playfully cries out, as he starts viciously tickling Miyuki’s sides. She writhes about in his grip as she tries to escape, squeals and peals of laughter escaping from her all the while. The sounds of Viktor and Miyuki’s epic battle end up rousing Yūri from his slumber, and he sits up to give the playing parent-child duo a half-hearted glare, before reaching over to gently flick Viktor’s ear.

“Morning, витыа, мишенка, no fighting before breakfast,” he says affectionately, with a soft smile gracing his features. As though in response, Miyuki’s stomach lets out a loud growl and Viktor pauses his assault to laugh.

Shaking his head, Yūri slips out of bed and stretches up, grabbing his glasses from the nightstand and putting them on as he asks, “How do you two feel about rice, omelette, and miso for breakfast?”

* * *

 

Yuri films on his phone with a plastered-on scowl as Viktor, dressed as Tuxedo Mask, struts into the room with a cheer as he dramatically shows off the birthday cake. Miyuki, dressed like Sailor Mars, gasps in delight before cheering along as she squirms in her seat from excitement.

Viktor places the cake down on the table before Miyuki, and Yuri makes sure to zoom in and focus on her awed expression before panning over to the cake. It’s two-tiered, with the first tier covered wholly with roses of icing in each of the Sailor Scouts’ signature colours, and the Sailor Scouts’ bows, made of fondant, adorn the side of the second tier. Finally, cake topper figurines of each of the Sailor Scouts are posed on the top of the cake, with each of their symbols in icing lining the border of the cake. Miyuki, the Sailor Moon fangirl that she is, is practically vibrating in excitement. 

Yuri keeps filming as Yūri lights the six candles on the cake, and he grumpily sings along as the room full of skaters and close family sing “Happy Birthday” in unison, some of them - like Guang Hong, Sara and Michele - sing in their native tongues, resulting in a loud, chaotic smorgasbord of versions of Happy Birthday. After Miyuki enthusiastically blows out the candles, a cheer resounds through the room, and Yuri stops filming and puts his phone away before returning to his seat at the table between Viktor and Yakov. As helps Miyuki make the first cut into the cake, Viktor, the annoying bastard, laughs boisterously and says, “Hey! I’m sitting between my two favourite Yuris, guess I should make a wish!” He dramatically clasps his hands together as though in prayer before muttering something under his breath.

When Miyuki proudly serves a slice of cake to Yuri, he takes it with a grumble, though he can’t quite stop the smile at her joy. While everyone’s already eaten dinner from the potluck just before, with foods from all over the world brought by the many skaters, but Yuri always has space for cake, and he relishes in the decadent cake with sweet chocolate ganache between the layers.

After cake, everyone migrates to the living room to start giving Miyuki her gifts, and the large pile of gifts is almost comical in its size. Yuri waits impatiently as Miyuki tears through the wrapping of the others’ gifts, which include an assortment of comfy-looking sweaters with poodle and dog patterns from Seung-gil, a large, cuddly hamster pillow from Phichit, an Orgel Star Locket from Chris which Yuri is pretty sure was expensive as fuck to get because  _ of course  _ it is, that bloody perv loves to spoil his “niece”, and more. When Miyuki finally gets to Yuri’s gift, he fails to hide a smug grin when she gleefully hugs the Luna plush toy that was almost as large as she was.

But among all the gifts, Miyuki’s final gift was her clear favourite - it’s the gift from Yūri and Viktor, a pair of Jackson Ultima Glacier GS181 skates in pink. As the pile of gifts dwindled in size more and more, with only a few gifts left, Yūri excused himself to go check on little one year old Kaito, and stealthily returned a minute or two later carrying a semi-large gift box. When Miyuki opened the box, her face lit up brighter than the sun, and her awed smile threatened to split her face in half. As Miyuki frantically tried to put on the skates with Yūri’s help, Viktor - just as gleeful as his daughter - said, “мишенка, my little princess, you’ve been so eager to start skating with your パパ and I, and now you can! Lucky for you, your папочка is one of the bestest skaters out there -  _ ow, Yurio, stop hitting me -  _ and your パパ is pretty good as skating too, so I’m sure you’ll be a pro in no time! Especially with me teaching you!”

Yuri nearly laughed himself to death when little Miyuki, wobbling slightly as she stood on her skates with guards on, loudly declared, “I want パパ to teach me! He’s the best at teaching, he teaches all the other kids too!” Which prompted Viktor to practically wilt as he melted to the floor in despair in his typical melodrama.

But Viktor  _ was _ right - Miyuki would be a pro in no time. She’d have to be, with her brother Yuri being the  _ actual  _ bestest skater ever helping her.

* * *

 

Watching Yūri demonstrate his ice magic to his two children, the two year old Kaito totally engrossed in watching from his seat in Yūri’s lap, and Miyuki hyper-focussing on trying to replicate the magic... It is like looking into a fragment of the past.

Hiroko remembers a time when her son had been fourteen rather than thirty-four, a time when he showed off his magic to his mother rather than his daughter and son. Both now and back then, the snows of winter raged outside the safe, warm shelter of Yu-topia Katsuki. Though, Hiroko mused, Yūri - and Miyuki and Kaito now, too - had never been bothered by the bitter cold.

Hiroko is nearing her sixties, now, and while some memories have faded, others have remained as clear as the purest of ice. Memories like the night a fifteen year old Mari, all bundled up in coats til she looked more like a fat little caterpillar than a young girl, came barging through the entrance of Yu-topia Katsuki with a tiny, ten year old little girl held tightly, protectively to her side - with skin like snow and hair like the darkest of nights, donning only a pure white yukata with no shoes on her dainty little feet. Hiroko remembers thinking,  _ ‘Dear God, look at the poor thing, she must be freezing!’  _

She remembers taking the young girl’s hands into her own, wanting to ask how on earth she was out in the snow with nary a coat or scarf in sight, and being shocked into silence at the girl’s icy fingers. She remembers the panic, the fear and worry for this little girl rise up in her throat like bile, and she remembers calling out to Toshiya prepare lots of hot chocolate as she rapidly swept the girl into her arms and hurried to the hot spring.

She remembers setting the girl down gently by the hot spring, explaining to her as calmly as she could that she was going to undress her so she could go into the hot spring to warm up. Looking back, had Yūri really been a little child with hypothermia, she’d more than likely have killed him with her frantic actions - luckily, he hadn’t been. Instead, the Yūri of the past merely passively listened to and accepted whatever Hiroko did and said, and stepped into the hot spring when coaxed.

Hiroko remembers how stunned she’d felt when the little girl, after submerging herself up to the neck in the hot water, seemed almost to melt into it, her form shimmering and becoming more faint, more ghost-like. More spirit-like. And suddenly, Hiroko remembers, suddenly it clicked, as she watched the girl exhale a breath coated in frost despite the warm air around the hot spring, and little flowers of ice snaked across the surface of the water around the girl, that the girl wasn’t a human child. No, no, this was a child of the angry winds and unforgiving cold, a child borne of the harsh bite of bitter frost and the soft icy embrace of the delicate snow. A yuki onna - no, not quite a snow woman. A snow child. Hiroko remembers how the girl had opened her eyes to gaze intently at Hiroko, dark brown eyes alight with curiosity and reminding Hiroko of the crackling logs of a fire in wintertime.

Hiroko remembers how, in a daze, she’d helped the girl out of the hot spring and brought her to the kitchen where Toshiya was waiting with large mugs of hot chocolate. She remembers sipping from her own mug and shooting glances at Toshiya as she watched Mari chat with the ever-silent girl with uncharacteristic enthusiasm and friendliness, while the girl merely listened intently while drinking her hot chocolate, never saying a word. She remembers how, after draining her cup, the girl silently put it back down on the table, before flashing a small, grateful smile and turning into a mist of minuscule ice crystals that floated out of Yu-topia Katsuki as rapidly as the girl had entered.

Hiroko remembers how the girl returned the next night, and the night after that, and she remembers how quickly it was that she grew to accept the girl’s place in their little family as the norm. She remembers how, during winter’s last moments, as ice began to thaw and snow became more and more scarce, the little girl spoke for the first time to say, “I will have to stop coming, soon.”

Hiroko remembers how the thought of the girl not coming to see them felt far too jarring to bear, too used to having this second child in her home, to care for, and how she offered the girl a permanent home in Yu-topia Katsuki, as much for her own sake as the girl’s, and she remembers, she remembers how the little girl’s face lit up like the stars on a clear winter night and shyly accepted. Hiroko remembers how, one day, the Katsuki family gained another child.

Hiroko remembers how, one day, that child came up to her and told her that he felt like a boy, and she remembers a brief moment of surprise before welcoming her child, her  _ son,  _ with open arms.

Shaking herself back into the present, Hiroko watches as seven year old Miyuki, after intense concentration, finally formed ice in the shape of a heart and let out a cheer before proudly presenting it to the enthralled Kaito. Hiroko smiles and praises her granddaughter as her memories once again take her back to when a littler Yūri sat her down on the very same couch and formed a rose out of ice, and gave it to her with a bright, toothy grin.

* * *

 

Phichit was chatting happily with Yūri in the hot springs when Miyuki raced into the hot spring, almost slipping but managing to catch herself before she skidded straight into the spring with her clothes on

Phichit watched curiously as the eight year old squatted at the edge of the hot spring and frantically gestured to Yūri to come to her, which he did so, sporting an expression that betrayed his bewilderment and worry at the frantic look in Miyuki’s eyes. “Yes, Miyuki? What is it, мишенка? Is something wrong?”

Miyuki puffed out her cheeks and seemed to struggle for a moment to think of what to say before blurting out, “パパ, did you get your chest scars from a car accident?”

Phichit felt so stunned by the out of the blue question that he barked out a confused laugh, before silencing himself and moving over to his best friend and god daughter. “What brought this on, Mimi?” Phichit asked, voicing the question that was so no doubt in Yūri’s mind.

“Well, Uncle Phi, today we had a new teacher in class today who was following our normal teacher and watching the lesson because she was in training or something and at the start of the lesson Nakamura-sensei - that’s her name, by the way - introduced herself and let us ask her some questions and I saw that she had a big big  _ big _ scar on her forearm and I asked her about it and she said she got it in a car accident a few years ago and then I -”

“Woah, woah, slow down, мишенка. Take a second to breathe,” Yūri interrupted, tone fond and exasperated all at once. Miyuki paused her rapid-fire speech and immediately looked so very put-out that Phichit couldn’t help but snicker, which prompted her to blow a raspberry at him before dramatically taking a deep breath and continuing to speak.

“Like I was saying, Nakamura-sensei said she got the big scar from a car accident a few years ago and then I suddenly remembered how パパ had those two scars on his chest and I realised I didn’t really know where they came from because they had always been there and I never really questioned it but папочка doesn’t have them and パパ  _ does  _ so I, um, got curious about it… so yeah.”

When Phichit shot a glance at Yūri, he seemed to be absorbing what Miyuki said and probably thinking of how to respond, so Phichit took the initiative to reply first. “Well, Mimi, well your papa was, uh, born? He was born with a girl’s body, like yours! But since your papa is a boy, when he was eighteen he cut off his boobies so that his body looks more like a boy’s!”

“Phi, oh my  _ god! _ ” Yeah, okay, Phichit probably could’ve worded that a  _ tad  _ better.

Yūri heaved a sigh, rubbing at the bridge of his nose, before saying, “All right, мишенка, just let me dry off and get dressed and then I’ll explain, okay?” At Miyuki’s nod, Yūri climbed out of the water as Miyuki scampered off into the building. Phichit climbed out too, chirping out a not-very-apologetic apology before wrapping himself in a towel and skipping off to get dressed.

A few minutes later, Phichit entered the living room where Miyuki was, and Yūri followed soon after, taking a seat on next to Miyuki while Phichit flung himself onto the other couch.

“Well, okay, where do I start… Ah, мишенка, do you know what is sex and gender?” Seeing Miyuki shake her head, Yūri continued, “Well, Miyuki, a person’s sex is… what they are born with down there. What your папочка and Kaito were born with makes them of the male sex, while what you and I are born with makes us of the female sex. Do you understand that?”

A nod.

“Well, while your sex is what you’re born with physically, your gender is what you feel you are in your head. Some people feel that they are boys, some feel that they are girls, and some others feel even like they’re both or neither! Do you understand?”

Another, slightly hesitant nod.   
  
“Okay. So, most people’s gender matches their sex - someone who feels he is a boy is born with male parts, someone who feels she is a girl is born with female parts. That’s what most people are like. But, there are some people who are born with certain parts, but their brain tells them that their gender is different from what parts they have. Like me - I was born with female parts like you, but my brain tells me that I am a boy. People like me are called transgender people. Do you get that?”

Miyuki stayed silent for a moment, before asking, “So you are transgender and that means in your head you feel like a boy but your body parts are like a girl’s? But what does that have to do with your scars, パパ?”

Yūri chuckled affectionately, then said, “I’m getting there, мишенка. Many transgender people like me do not feel… right, with their bodies, because what they see on their body is different from what they feel in their head. So, some transgender people take, ah, medicine, or go through surgery, to make their body look and feel more like the gender they feel they are, so that their bodies feel more right to them. Some transgender men, like me, go through a type of surgery to remove our breasts so that we are flat, so that we look more like boys and feel more at home in our bodies. Do you understand that, sweetie?”

“I… I think so! So your scars are because you had surgery to look more like a boy, like your brain says… It’s like, um, if you’re wearing clothes that don’t match your style, so you change to clothes that match your style so you feel more comfortable? Is it like that?”

Yūri smiled warmly and drew Miyuki in for a hug, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, and said, “Yeah, it's a bit like that. You got it, мишенка.”

Phichit grinned and took a quick picture of the sweet moment, but his smile drooped into a pout when Miyuki spoke up and said, “The way Uncle Phi said it sounded so scary…,” which prompted Yūri to shoot Phichit a look that screamed  _ look what you’ve done, you gremlin _ .

Whoops.

* * *

 

Miyuki skated lazy circles around the rink, keeping an ear out for her papa to be done with his instructions to the class of five year olds. She’d offered to help him with this class because some newbies had just joined, and her papochka was taking care of a sick Kaito at home, and her papa had asked if she’d mind helping to watch out for the newbies and coach them a bit when he’d have to look after the more experienced kids.

Miyuki felt chuffed - if her papa was willing to ask her to help out, then that totally meant that she was doing well enough to teach others! Well, she  _ had  _ to be - two days ago, with Yura-nii’s help, she’d managed to land a triple loop, as well as an axel! Granted, she hadn’t quite mastered them yet, but she was doing pretty well, she’d say, and the medals from the skating competitions she’d won definitely proved it! While she was already the best skater in her ten year old age group, she really, really,  _ really  _ wanted to be as good as - no,  _ better  _ than Yura-nii, which meant she’d have to be able to land some quad jumps soon, so Miyuki knew she had to train hard. She wanted to surpass Yura-nii and her papochka, and be the best female skater in history ever!

“You’re in your own world, huh, мишенка?”

Miyuki came out of her thoughts and found her papochka skating next to her. “What are you thinking of, my little princess?” Viktor asked. Miyuki hummed for a moment before cheekily saying, “I was just thinking about how I’m gonna be the best figure skater ever and totally kick your butt!” Viktor feigned hurt, grasping at his chest as though shot in the heart, and dramatically wailed, “Oh, noo!! My baby girl is growing up too fast, and too much like Yurio! My princess is turning into a figure skating delinquent, willing to beat up her own father in his golden years… what a tragedy!” Miyuki giggled at her papochka’s typical dramatics, and assured him, “Don’t worry, папочка, you’re not that old yet.”

Viktor let out some fond grumbles at ‘yet’, before the two continued skating in silence, keeping an eye on the skating class all the while. Miyuki’s eyes followed her papa, and she eventually broke the silence to say, “It’s such a shame that パパ never competed in the big leagues… he’s one of the best skaters I know, and it’s obvious how he feels at home on the ice when he skates. パパ is the best of the best when it comes to step and spin sequences, and his jumps are nothing to sneeze at either - though I guess being so good at skating is inevitable when you’re an ice and snow elemental.” 

Miyuki’s mind flashed back to about a week ago, when she’d caught her papa in the middle of performing a program she’d never seen before, and it had been… magical. In her mind’s eye, she could still see so clearly how beautiful he’d been on the ice - how he danced upon its surface with such effortless grace, how every sweeping movement of his arms left the slightest of trails of ice crystals in the air in their wake, like fairy dust in the wind… how he bared his heart and soul to the world through his art. 

“You’re right, мишенка - Yūri’s natural affinity for the ice is a great help, but his real talent is how much time he spends practising, you know? Maybe in another world, where your パパ wasn’t what he is, was just a human, and didn’t have to worry so much about accidentally outing his supernatural nature to the world… maybe he’d dare to compete then, and he’d be one of the best skaters ever in that world.”   
  
Miyuki hummed and her thoughts drifted off to imagining what that world would be like, when she was abruptly shaken out of her thoughts by an exasperated Yūri.

“Витыа! You’re supposed to be with Kaito now, why are you here?”

Oh, right. Her papochka  _ was  _ supposed to be taking care of her little five year old brother, yet here he was at Ice Castle. Miyuki hadn’t even realised…!

Her papochka let out a whine and draped himself onto her papa, wailing, “Oh, my hubby has so little faith in me, so sad! Of course I left Kaito in good hands, he’s with Mari right now!”

Yūri shook his head with a fond smile on his lips. “Oh, you never change, do you? Well, if you’re going to be here, you might as well be useful and help me teach some of the more advanced kids, you freeloader.” 

Her papochka pouted at that, which prompted her papa to plant a frosty kiss to his nose and spell a few snowflakes into his silvery hair.

Miyuki smiled at her fathers’ love, before finally deciding to get to work and skating over to one of the newbies to help teach him how to balance better.


End file.
